


little Sister 's Jounal

by Spiritdream12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: a little Drabble of Hawkins and his little sister before the start of One piece. No name yet for the sister
Kudos: 2





	little Sister 's Jounal

Just I little idea about Hawkins having a little sister that has some fortune telling abilities like him and Madame Sherily. The following takes place before the series when there both young. Also some references to other series like Warriors cats and GF,cause hey why not…

Young Hawkins sitting by candlelight placed the card he was holding down on the table he was studying at. He glaced up across the room there was faint yellow glow coming from the room pareall to his. He sighed she was awake again, his younger sister. He got up and walked over to her room. She was sitting up in her bed an open jounal in her lap and a pen in one hand and she was staring at the open pages brows in costrasion. AH yes Hawkins knew at once she was decphering the furture again the way he did but instead of using cards she kept a jounal of dreams and thoughts that came to her randomly. He cleared his throat “You should be in asleep” She looked up at him startled and than her experssion become one of sheepless and childlike and replied “ I know brother but I had another dream vision again and have write it down and study it to find out what it means” Hawkins walked over to her and sat down on her bed. “Even so it far to lite at night and and little seers must be in alseep at reseasonable hours to the most of their talents” He droned on. She made I face at him “ Can I at least finish writing it down” she pleaded giving him a pleading glare. “Yes you may but it’s than off to bed that is 100 % your next couse of action. She nodded and quickly scribbled down a set of lines in her jounal. Hawkins than took the jounal from her and helped settle back into bed. “Good night”  
He left her room once he heard her light snore; He walked back to his room her sister’s jounal in hand. Curearaty got the better of him he looked though the pages to see what his might have forseen  
On page that had a doodle that looked like a piece of fire read the vision that said : Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the ground to it’s core. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before.”  
That was a bit unerveing Hawkins had to admit but skimming the pages of the jounal 

Another vision Beware a warrior you cannot trust

Getting to the last page the one that his sister had writin in just recently it read  
When earth becomes sky fear the beast with just one eye!  
Hawkins slammed the jounal shut.


End file.
